


You're Back

by You_are_perfect



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behaviour, Possessive Sherlock, Rimming, dark!Sherlock, i don't know okay, post reichenbach fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John never imagine this will happen to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Back

When John opened his eyes, he never thought that this would happen.  
He was naked, handcuffed around both of his wrist with the bed and mouth gagged with a piece of cloth. Blood were over his sore body and thousand of cuts and bruise were all over his body. His back was facing the air and he turned his head to see his assailant.  
Not even once, he expected that he will meet Sherlock Holmes again after three years.   
The the half-naked man behind him was indeed his consulting detective, except with an expression that was darker than before.   
Sherlock smirked to see a surprise face from his blogger, and slowly stroked his face with his hand. "Hello John," he purred with his deep voice. "It's been a long time, don't you think?" There was a glint of darkness with a smirk planting itself at his lips. Sherlock sat down on the bed near John’s body. Softly, he trailed a butterfly kiss along his jawline before whispering, “A very long time.”

John wanted to move, wanted to ask Sherlock what in the world is he doing and last but not least, wanting to free himself from his former best friend. Though, he can’t do anything with his current state. Is this what they call fear, he silently thought. Instead of breaking himself free, he decided to stay quiet. Sherlock might do something out of his mind if he did make any move.  
Sherlock started to sniff John’s blonder hair and put both of his hand on John’s body to play with his nipple. “And yet, you let Mary Morstan to be your wife. I thought you were loyal – loyal to me, my dearest.” He trailed his fingers – touching every part of John, not missing any spots. It felt exquisite and dirty but he love it. Controlling John in any way he want is always his favorite thing. Every night, when he was alone, he will imagine having sex with John, touching himself in any way he could. God must be real kind to him for giving him a chance to do this. He can’t remember how many times did he want John for his own sickly pleasure. This was the perfect time.

Lifting his head, he saw a golden ring around John’s finger. He looked it with disgust and slide off the ring from John’s finger. Fondling with the ring, he looked at John. “You don’t have to worry, I already took Mary away – away from you, my love. Now we could be together again.” He threw the ring away and hold John’s finger before softly sucking it. 

John was shocked to hear that from Sherlock. By his tone, he can exactly know what happen to his wife. He tried to free himself from here, but it was not avail. There was no chance for him to escape from the detective. Absolutely zero.  
Sherlock laughed when John squirmed beneath him and hold John's body with both of his hand "Your place is with me, not with some damn woman!" Sherlock attacked John's neck with his teeth and bit it hard, letting the skin to cut and blood trickled from his neck. Seeing the blood seep from his neck, Sherlock licked – a little too bit erotically. He never thought blood would taste this addictive. Everything related to John is always addictive. 

John yelp in surprise when his neck got bitten. He bite the pillow under him to resist the pain and he close his eye trying to not look on Sherlock's face. It was hurt and sick, especially thinking that Sherlock might hurting him in a way that he cannot think. Your best friend killed your wife is one thing, but knowing that he will rape you is not what he want to happen now. The moment he thought about this, tears were staining on his cheeks.  
The black-haired detective yanked John's blonde hair backward to get a better look of John's face. John's eye was close tightly but Sherlock did not care of it. Instead, he pull down the cloth and meet John's lip that is red with blood and plump making Sherlock dizzy with temptation to taste it. He took his time to lick the crevice of his lips to ease John's tension. With no patience, he planted his lip onto John, fiercely kissing it. He pulled John's hair in his grasp so hard that John think his neck could be snapped easily with only Sherlock's hand.  
John opened his mouth in shock when he felt Sherlock's lip on him, but Sherlock took it as an invitation, entering his tongue into John's mouth and tasting anything he could in there. Oh, why must this man must taste delicious in every part of his body. It just make Sherlock full of want and lust towards him. It’s increasing Sherlock's need to keep John away from anyone else. Yes, that's what will he intend to do right now with his blogger.  
John tried again to get off, but Sherlock Holmes’ hand prevent him from doing anything. He can only accept it with no consent. He cannot stand being touch like this from his former best friend. It felt too much, like he was burning and drowning at the same time. It's hard for him to breathe when he was held captive like this. Tears were rolling on his cheeks.  
He pull his lip away and cover John's mouth again with the same cloth. He found the tears and took it as a gift, trailing his tongue around John's face to taste the tears and smiled "You are very delicious John. Can't wait to take you right now" His right hand went to John's cock and touching the foreskin to feel the pre-cum from there while his other hand making it way into John's hole. One of his finger slowly insert into the hole and Sherlock moaned with pleasure to feel it "Oh John, how can you be so tight and hot in there? Are you waiting for me to claim your pretty ass here?" he continued by putting another finger into John. From two finger, he added another one into there and tease it slowly. He pull his finger in and out to loose the hole so that he could enter into John with no problem.  
Trying to fight the pain, John hold himself from screaming so that Sherlock would not know that he was hurting him. He cannot let Sherlock get pleasure from his own pain. He need to restrain himself right now. He must win!  
But John was so lost with Sherlock Holmes.  
John tried to move his body away again from Sherlock's finger, but that man was stronger than John thought. Sherlock immediately straddled around John with his long leg to make sure John does not make any movement. When he managed to hold John's body, he sighed and said "This is a punishment, John. For trying to leave me". His right hand still jerking John's cock, but his fingers already leaving his hole.  
Instead, his tongue replaced the fingers and quickly tasting John's asshole. He pulled his right hand away from John's cock and lift John's hip with both of his hand so that he could access into John easier. His face buried deep down onto John's ass and he lapping him like a cat lapping it's milk. Only, this is John's ass Sherlock devoured it. Sherlock nudged his tongue into John's hole and wetting it with his own saliva. From John's act, he knows that he was the very first person who did this to him. The detective never felt so smug for this, to think that only him who could do anything with John's body. It just motivating him to do more with the person he love most.  
John sobbed onto the pillow and covered his face away from Sherlock. He could feel Sherlock's smirk on his ass while taking his body like a toy. John did not want this from him, but he cannot run away from Sherlock. His body losing it's strength, but John cannot give up now. He should not let himself been taken by him. John still struggle to get off, but that just make Sherlock laugh.  
"Oh, John. You know that you cannot fight me. You will submit to me tonight" Sherlock straight back his body and take off his pant immediately. His cock rose the moment it was free and Sherlock covered it with his own pre-cum before it start doing its job. He kissed John's ass for the last time and growled "You're mine, John Watson!"  
With that, he fucked John's little hole with his cock in no time flat.   
John lifted his head and screamed so high! It was hurt more than he was imagined. Sherlock did prepare him, but it still painful for him to take Sherlock's fat cock into his hole that fast . John does not want to submit, but he cannot do anything right now. There's no chance for him to escape. He panted as he feel the cock slamming his ass with no mercy. John had to admit that he cannot run away from him anymore. With acceptance, John started to surrender and give himself to Sherlock Holmes.  
Feeling his submission, Sherlock fastening every thrust of his cock into John's hole in and out. He pulled his whole cock out from his ass until he entered it again with most of it. His ball hitting John's ass every time he push it into his friend. His right hand playing John's cock and his left hand hold John's left shoulder to feel the smoothness of his skin. "My little slut, do you like to have my cock in your tight virgin hole? Ever think that it was me who will take you?" he groaned as he heard John panting from him and continue "Of course you know. You're my bitch, after all".   
His mouth searching for his earlobe and he bit it again and sucked it "You shouldn't have married John" he told John as he trailing his tongue down to his left shoulder. His right hand hold John's cock firmly and feeling it erect had made him moaned like a beast. He can feel John holding his own cum but that's not gonna happen tonight. He licked the scar and bite it hard again until the blood comes out again before he made a confession "Because I love you and don't want to share you with anyone"  
"You. Are. Mine!"  
John moaned loudly as his cock spurt out his cum quickly in Sherlock right hand. Sherlock also cum inside John's ass after that. The detective smiled when he saw his own cum dripping from John's ass. He pull his right hand away and used it to push both of their cum into John's hole. It was the most beautiful scene Sherlock ever seen, to see that their seed had getting into John's private part.  
Satisfied with that, he took off the handcuffed away with the cloth that had held John's mouth. Then, he lied down with John Watson and embraced his body tightly so John would not leave him. He even hold John's leg with his own. He stroked John's soft hair and kissed his forehead to sooth his beloved one. He even moving his hand at John's back to calm him down.  
John buried his face between Sherlock's neck and shoulder. He keeps sobbing there to let out his pain from previous sex. He hold Sherlock tightly, feeling hurt and scare and he need his friend to throw his pain away. He realize that he can never be with anyone else, as he was only belong to Sherlock Holmes alone and only.The faster he accept this, the better. He must forget about his wife and continue his life with his detective. John want to ask Sherlock thousand of question, but he was too tired and sleepy right now. Question can wait later. Now, he just want to sleep in the hand of his companion.  
A few moment later, Sherlock heard soft snores from his army-doctor. Sherlock looked John's face with full admiration. His man is so cute and adorable when he was asleep. Sherlock felt relieved now that he had finally took and mark John Watson for him. This is an assurace for him that John will not leave again. After all, John get loyal for him really quickly like his brother said before. He made a triangle kiss on John's face and holding John tighter than before. Before sleep overcome him, he whispered again to John's ear   
"You're belong to me, my love"

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't mad at me. This is my first time. I have exam. Just.... (sighs)


End file.
